Min Hyo Rin
Perfil thumb|250px|Min Hyo Rin *'Nombre:' 민효린 / Min Hyo Rin *'Nombre real: '정은란 / Jung Eun Ran *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento': Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 164 cm *'Peso:' 44 Kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Esposo/Cantante (Tae Yang de BIGBANG) *'Agencia: 'Plumactors Dramas *Individualist Ms. Ji Young (KBS2, 2017) *Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015) * Romance Town (KBS2, 2011) *Dr.Champ (SBS, 2010) cameo *The Romantic Movement: Seoul (Web Drama,2010) *Triple (MBC, 2008) Temas para Dramas * The Day I Met You (junto a Jung Jin Young & Baro) tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) * Oh, My Love (junto a Jung Jin Young (B1A4)) tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) * She is Smiling (junto a U Sung Eun, Jin Young (B1A4) & Ulala Session) tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) Películas *The Cyclist King (2018) *Twenty (2015) *The Grand Heist (2012) *A Millionaire on the Run (2012) *Sunny (2011) * Age of Milk (2011) * Romantic Movement, Seoul (2010) Temas para Películas * Bingle Bingle (junto a Kang So Ra, Kim Min Young, Park Jin Joo, Nam Bo Ra y Kim Bo Mi) tema para Sunny (2011) Programas de TV *The Return of Superman Ep.182 (KBS, 2017) *Unni’s Slam Dunk (KBS2, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2013) ep.138 *Trend Report Feel Season 6 (Mnet, 2010-2011) *Fox's Butler (MBC, 2010) *Danbi (MBC, 2010) ep. 19-20-21 (Junto a Marco y Yoon So Yi) Anuncios *'2017:' MUZAK *'2016:' L'Oréal Paris *'2015-2017:' Samantha Thavasa *'2015': Lanvin *'2015': Marie Claire *'2014:' Barrel *'2012:' Tony Moly *'2012:' NII (junto a JYJ) *'2012:' LG Optimus *'2012:' Foot Locker *'2011:' Banila Co *'2011': Sudden Attack *'2011: 'NIKE *'2010: 'ADHOC *'2010:' Mr Big Korea *'2010: 'FIBE-MINI, Otsuka Pharmaceutical *'2009: 'Diz Shop *'2009: 'SKECHERS Korea *'2009:' Samsung Anycall *'2009': Samsung Card Allat *'2009': Inter Park *'2009': Walt Disney Jewelry *'2008:' LG CYON *'2008:' Shopper's Heaven! Inter Park *'2008:' Ssangyong *'2008:' Ghana *'2008:' Biore *'2007': Sunkist *'2007': Clride *'2007:' KTF Show *'2008:' Japanese cosmetics Biore UV *'2008:' Samsung Anycall *'2006-2009': IVYCLUB *'2006:' Flapper Videos Musicales *Tae Yang - Eyes, Nose, Lips (2014) *Tae Yang - 1am (2014) *Junho - Feel (2014) *Song Ji Eun - Going Crazy (2011) *Jo Sung Mo feat. ElectroBoyz - More and More (2010) *Mighty Mouth ft. Min Sun Ye - Energy (2008) *Evan - Men Are... Also Helpless (2007) *FTISLAND - A Man's First Love Follows Him to the Grave (2007) *FTISLAND - Only One Person (2007) *Park Ki Young - Because of You (2006) *Park Ki Young - Hurting Love (2006) Discografía 'Digital Single' Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Proyecto:' Unnies *'Especialidad:' Cantar, bailar jazz *Fue trainee de JYP abriendo la posibilidad de haber debutado en un grupo, pero salió y firmó con otra empresa. Años después regresó a JYP como actriz en el 2014. El 8 de Febrero del 2017 confirmó estar dejando dicha agencia. *Desde El 2 de junio del 2015 se reveló que mantiene una relación con Tae Yang de BIGBANG (Confirmado por YG ENT. y JYP). Las dos estrellas llevarían citándose dos años, habiéndose encontrado en el vídeo “1 AM” de Tae Yang en septiembre de 2013, aunque el vídeo fue lanzado al año siguiente. *Hyo Rin comento que en una ocasión termino con Tae Yang pero al poco tiempo retomaron la relacion. *Hyo Rin debutó en el Music Bank con el grupo proyecto Unnies presentando su canción "Shut Up". El grupo fue formado por el deseo de Hyo Rin por estar en un grupo de Kpop. *En el programa Unni's Slum Dunk, Hyo Rin admitió estar diagnosticada de autismo. *Está oficialmente casada con Tae Yang desde 3 de Febrero del 2018. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram *Twitter Galería Min Hyo Rin.jpg Min Hyo Rin2.jpg Min Hyo Rin3.jpg Min Hyo Rin4.jpg Min Hyo Rin5.jpg Min Hyo Rin6.jpg Min Hyo Rin7.jpg Min Hyo Rin8.jpg Categoría:Plumactors Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante